During a process of manufacturing a display, a pre-press device is used for pre-pressing (also referred to as pseudo-pressing, or pseudo-bonding) a pin line on a circuit board to a display panel. Currently, a module factory produces various kinds of products, and has varied production facilities. Each kind of products correspond to one circuit board, and because the circuit boards are of different sizes, a large number of jigs need to be replaced every time models are switched, which leads to low production efficiency and relatively high purchasing cost. Replacement of jigs not only takes a lot of time (occupying about ⅓ of the time required for switching models), but also easily leads to other problem during disassembly and installation, causing great inconvenience to the management and maintenance of a production line.